Journey Across Unova 100 Themes Challenge
by Hannahmypet
Summary: If a journey with one person is fun, then four people should be four times the fun, right? A 100 themes challenge based on the idea of Cheren, Bianca, Black, and White traveling together.


Pokemon 100 Themes Challenge

Based around an idea: Cheren, Bianca, Black and White (I will call them that in this story despite knowing their real names) are all traveling the Unova region together, instead of apart, similar to how Ash always travels in a group.

Cheren: The serious and stoic guy, who tries (and fails) to keep the rest in line.  
>Bianca: The energetic, ditzy, and occasionally a little derpy girl who keeps the energy up.<br>Black: The deadpan snarker and the most (im)mature of them all.  
>White: The one with a giant heart (and a temper to match).<p>

Credit to GiantGastropod on DeviantArt for the themes. I'll post these on here in bunches of 10, so there will be 10 chapters in all.

...I'll shut up now and let you get on with your day, m'kay?

* * *

><p><span>1: Ready Go!<span>

On Bianca's request, they all took their first step on Route 1 together. It was sort of a sweet and sentimental moment, and even Cheren would have admitted that he thought he'd probably look back on it fondly.

Then Bianca yelled, "Last one to Accumula is a Roggenrola! Ready Go!" She, Black, and White took off before he could even tell them to not run ahead. He sighed slightly, reminding him this is what he signed up for when he agreed to travel with them, and trudged after them.

2: I choose you!

When they opened the box left on White's bed, they found not 3, but 6 Pokeballs along with a note: "Since there were four of you and only 3 starters, there would have to be a duplicate, but I wasn't sure which one you would duplicate, so I sent two of both. Please return the other two tomorrow. :) - Prof. Juniper"

Since it was White's room, they let her pick first; she grabbed an Oshawott. Black, not wanting to let his cousin outdo him but not exactly wanting to pick another incase Oshawott proved to be better, snatched the other one. Bianca quickly seized a Tepig, squealing at the pig-like creature. Then she shoved a Snivy into Cheren's hand.

"Hey, you don't get to pick my Pokemon!" He protested, but then glanced at the ball and changed his mind. Now that the little creature was his, he couldn't just reject it. And besides, butted in his logical side, it makes sense to have at least one of each type.

Then, Bianca challenged Black to a battle, and they proceded to trash White's room (much to her horror).

3: Type: Wild!

Bianca examined a wild Lillipup, pulling Cheren over to see it. "Hey, this Lillipup is a Wild type, right?"

"Bianca, wild isn't a type."

"But it's wild, right? I'm going to catch it!" And she started searching through her bag. "I know I have a Pokeball in here somewhere..."

Black glanced at her. "How can you not find something? We only have Pokeballs, we just started, for crying out loud!"

Cheren sighed. "Here." He pulled a Pokeball from his neatly organized bag and handed it to Bianca, who immediately squealed and tossed it at the Lillipup.

It missed, bounced off the ground, and fell in a pond.

"Oops," Bianca mumbled. Black snickered, White gave Bianca an exasperated look, and Cheren made a mental note to not lend Bianca any more of his stuff.

4: Big Adventure

It was odd, in a way. They were on a big adventure, something which is no small task. They were traveling across the country, fighting many people, and even taking down a criminal organization. And yet, somehow, it all felt natural to them.

To one person, it might've been the day they defeated a gym leader, stopped an evil syndicate's plans, and traveled to two new towns.

To them, it was Tuesday.

5: Having a blast

Most people would be glad when they heard their friends were having a blast. However, Cheren shivered when he heard that the rest of the group was having a blast: because unlike most of the world, which viewed the phrase as having fun, with their group 'a blast' meant lots of explosions.

6: Leopard spots

It was a fine day in Accumula, or so it had seemed. Then suddenly, a woman walked by them in the Pokemon center wearing a Liepard-spotted coat.

The group proceeded to freak out.

"Why would people kill a Pokemon for its fur?" Bianca cried. "Can't they make fake fur?"

"I almost agree," added Black. "I knew they were killed for meat, but not their coats."

Cheren would have quickly given them a history lesson about how that used to be quite in fashion but it had gone mostly out of practice since Pokemon rights groups started popping up, but he was a bit preoccupied with his newly-caught Purrloin stuffing itself down his jacket.

7. Dandelion

They all had to keep a close eye on Bianca, because with her attention span, if you didn't keep an eye on her she'd have crawled into a dangerous Pokemon's nest looking for shiny things or something else ridiculous.

One day she held up the rest of the group by looking for dandelions. Black had complained about it, as per usual, saying he didn't need any delays when he was trying to defeat the League, but White and Cheren simply put up with it. Black didn't know because he wasn't originally from Nuvema, but to Bianca, flowers like this generally meant a lot.

"I found one!" Bianca chirped. "Make a wish!" She closed her eyes and blew on it, looking like such an innocent child even Black fell silent.

The dandelion seeds floated by and got stuck in everyone's faces and hair.

8. Picnic

"It's a beautiful day for a picnic, isn't it?" White pulled a picnic blanket out of her bag and set it down, then set out a few sandwiches she made with food from their last stop.

"Do we have to stop again? We're not even to the first gym yet and we've had at least three interruptions already!" Black protested, but his stomach made him give in and settle down with the rest of them.

Other than the fact that they were tackled by wild Pokemon for the food and that Bianca got stuck in a tree, it was a pretty nice break.

9. Laboratory

When they got to Striaton, there was a conflict of interests. Black, the battler, wanted to check out the gym. Cheren, the brain of the group, wanted to see the Trainer's School. Bianca, the ADD one, wanted to go see 'the pink flowery things' at the Dreamyard. White, the obedient one, remembered that Juniper asked them to go see a lady named Fennel.

Since the professor had requested it, they eventually all agreed to go to Fennel's lab first, as that was first priority. Fennel had welcomed them in, saying she had been expecting them, and led them up to the second floor, where the lab was.

When they got there, they realized it was nothing like Juniper's lab. Books and research materials were strewn everywhere, her laptop was perched precariously on the edge of a chair, and there was a random bed in the middle of the room hooked up to cables. But the most glaringly obvious difference?

Everything- and that means absolutely EVERYTHING- was covered in a hideous pink floral pattern.

Cheren and Black were frozen like statues, simply staring at the surroundings. "What's wrong with your friends?" Fennel asked, waving a hand in front of their faces.

"I think they went into pink overload," Bianca said.

10. Floral print

Next up, because no one could resist Bianca's Lillipup-stare (and the pink professor had requested it), they went to the Dreamyard. There, they found something... strange...

"Oh. My. Arceus. It looks like her room." Black was currently cringing away from a harmless pink... blob-thing, which simply looked at him in a curious way.

"Muun?" the creature hummed, floating closer. Black looked like a stereotypical woman staring at a Ratatta in her kitchen.

"Oh, it's so cute! I want one!" Bianca squealed and squeezed the creature currently tormenting Black. Suprisingly, the creature put up no resistance to being squished. "Oh, it's huggable too! Can I keep it? Please?" She stared at Cheren as if he was going to grab a cage from out of nowhere and hand it to her.

Then he realized she was pleading at him to have another Pokeball.

"Use your own," he said. "I remember what happened a few days ago, and it's not happening again." Bianca sighed.

"Oh well," she said. "Good thing I have some!" She momentarily let go of the creature, once again turning her bag inside-out looking for a Pokeball. But by the time she found it, the creature had already floated away and settled on White's head.

"Hey, White, can I have it back, please?" White simply stared ahead. Cheren opened his Pokedex and analyzed it.

"Munna can eat dreams, so I suppose it cleared her head of thoughts," he stated. Bianca shrugged at that, not really understanding or caring about what Cheren just explained, and caught it anyways.

"Wait, you're bringing that thing on our journey?" Black protested. "You mean I'm going to have to look at that hideous floral print the entire time? NOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

Munna floated over and ate his thoughts, rendering him unable to finish his sentence.

* * *

><p>They got longer as I went on, I noticed. Oh well. Reviews please?<p> 


End file.
